The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for implants, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for implanting deflectable implants.
Minimally invasive and percutaneous subcutaneous procedures, which are performed through a small orifice in the skin, limit the size of the surgery tools and implants that are used. Hence it would be highly advantageous to develop implants that have small cross sections such that they can be inserted easily through a small orifice in the skin and be formed into their final functional expanded shape at the intended implantation site in the body. It would be highly advantageous to provide implants for spinal surgeries such as interbody fusion, motion preservation and vertebral augmentation that may be inserted into the body in minimally invasive procedures.
In addition, precise control over the location of an implant is vitally important to the success or failure of a spinal surgery. Undesired movement of the implant after placement, imprecise placement, improper or imprecise opening, expanding or other forming of the implant after insertion can result in the implant not being precisely where the user intended the implant to be and imperfect fusion. Differences of a millimeter can change an otherwise successful surgery into an unsuccessful surgery. Many prior art methods and apparatuses have been developed to control the exact placement and opening of implants, such as those used in surgery, for example spinal surgery. There is a compelling need for an implant and a method of its implantation that provides the greatest clinical benefit and allows the user to have precise control over the insertion, deployment and follow-up positioning and use of the implant.
Furthermore, there is a need for alternative approaches to insertion of implants into the body, for example in spinal surgery, since approaches through the front have disadvantages, for example since they require moving vital organs.